


It Was Only Just a Dream

by Forces_06



Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Also KH8 but I ain't tagging him, Anne wants to see her former fiancée again, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, K. Howard is there but only at the end, Song: Rewrite the Stars, again another case of, aka what do you do when you don't know how to make an animatic? Project it in fanfiction, same w/ the other queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: A former duke and queen meet again in a theater.Until one of them wakes up.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry Percy 6th Earl of Northumberland
Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	It Was Only Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this, this has been sitting on my drafts for months ever since learning about Henry Percy.

> 'How do I know this isn't some type of scam?'  
>    
>  'Meet me at Alexandra Palace.'

  
She looks at the text again and glances at the worn-down, yet majestic building. Glancing this way and that, she walks in.

* * *

  
  
Anne entered the unfamiliar theater that she was sent the address to. Was it sketchy? Yes. Was it suspicious? Yes. Would she get killed by this person? Hopefully not.  
  
The theater itself is not bad considering it's abandoned. The lobby being in somewhat tiptop shape. The chandelier hanging on the ceiling is still functioning, although some bulbs on it are flickering. The carpeting might be missing in some places along with the paint peeling off, but other than that, the red and gold color scheme is still intact and grand.  
  
Walking through the double doors leading to the auditorium, she sees two columns of seats with a walkway that leads to the stage. She roams around for a bit and considered to go to the stage to get a better view of the entire house until-  
  
"I didn't expect for you to actually come at all honestly..."  
  
Anne turned her head stage left and sees what she (hopefully) thinks a human silhouette.  
  
"I suppose you don't plan on killing me or something right?" She chuckled, a bit forceful and nervous the figure noted.  
  
"What? No! Why would I do that to you Mon couer?"  
  
She looks startled at the familiar pet name. " 'Mon couer'? Wait, what-"  
  
Her eyes started to water as the figure stepped in to the light. Not believing she's actually seeing him after 500 years. The tears began to finally fall as he hugged her.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" She chocked out as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't worry Anne, its really me," he reassured her as Anne looked up to see his smiling face, brown eyes meeting green ones.  
  
They stepped away from each other after recovering from the inevitable water works. The Boleyn girl finally had a good look at the 6th Earl of Northumberland, her Henry. Henry Percy.  
  
She nods in approval of his clothing. "Not bad for someone who has a questionable fashion sense," she said to him teasingly as she heard him mock-gasping as she looked to the side, trying to hide her flushing face.  
  
"Well, at least I still beat your ass in cards," he said triumphantly as the woman beside him grumbled. Not anyone can beat Anne at cards, hell, she even beats Catherine of Aragon at that game whenever they play. Let's just say if she brags about it too much to the Spaniard, move out of the way if you see a green blur with space buns with a gold one hot on her heels.  
  
The two talked for a long time, catching up on what seems to be centuries worth of history. Her Harry talked about how he arrested Cardinal Wolsey (she may have been too glad when she heard of this news), while Anne shared on what she's been doing, performing the show with the rest of the queens ("Even with her majesty?" "Yes Harry, even with Aragon"), and sometimes getting interviewed with some historians.  
  
A few minutes of silence fell between the former duke and queen, each processing what their lives has gotten so far. It was then after this that Anne addressed the elephant in the room.  
  
"So why'd you tell me to come here? And how the hell did you get my number?" She asks him as he puts away the rubix cube he was solving.  
  
"Well, I know how much you love theater back in our day, and obviously now," he says hinting at their show. She rolled her eyes as he continued, "and I may or may not have bumped into Lady Margaret when I was looking for a job at that."  
  
"Well then how did she knew it was you? Maggie doesn't trust anyone that easily, much less giving away my contact number."  
  
"She, u-um..." He stumbled on his words as he remembered what the former lady in waiting asked him to confirm his identity.

* * *

>   
>    
>  _'What was the name of his asshole father?'_  
>    
>  _'Henry.'_  
>    
>  _'Which Thomas did he arrested?'_  
>    
>  _'Thomas Wolsey.' He then muttered quietly, 'fucking dickhead.'_  
>    
>  _'Final question,' she adjusts her stance, 'If you really are him, how did you meet Anne and what did you say to her?' She narrowed her eyes as he seem to get a wistful look in his expression._  
>    
>  _'A masque held by our so-called beloved king,' he spat out the last word with venom, 'and not knowing she wasn't Mary Talbot, I told her she would not get her hands on the Percy fortune.'_  
>    
>  _He puts his hands in his pockets. 'That is until she clarified about her identity and I've worked hard for her to forgive me of my foolish mistake.'_  
>    
>  _Maggie regarded him again, her mistress does still miss the then Northumberland heir from time to time. The others may not notice it, but she knows the subtle cracks in her cheerful facade whenever he was mentioned in an interview._  
>    
>  _'Well Lady Margaret,' his voice has snapped her back to reality, 'does that make you satisfied that I am indeed him?'_

* * *

  
  
"She may or may not have interrogated me like those guards we have back at the Tower."  
  
"Not gonna lie, she can be intimidating if she wants to be," Anne clarified as she gazed on the stage. "She's been a bit protective of me along with the other ladies to their Queens when we came back."  
  
"Heh, I can tell."  
  
Glancing at the stage, Percy abruptly stands and walks to a lump covered by a sheet on it, leaving behind a questioning Boleyn.  
  
"Mind telling me what's under there?"  
  
The only response she got was a smile as he uncovers the lump.  
  
Which happens to be a baby grand piano.  
  
Her brows shot up as she looked at the instrument, before deciding to join him on stage as he sat on the bench.  
  
"Out of all the things that can be lying under that, its only a piano."  
  
"At least it ain't something creepy."  
  
"Got me there."  
  
Chuckling, he plays over some scales, Anne absentmindedly humming the acquired pitches for each note played.  
  
He changes his tune from scales to a familiar song opening. Anne stopped her humming and looked at him, both astonished and impressed at the casual key change.  
  
"I'm surprised you know that song."  
  
"I am just full of surprises mon reine."  
  
She raises a brow at the new nickname, and bashfully looks away.  
  
Luckily for her, he is too focused on the keys that he's playing to notice the Queen's quickly rising rosy state.  
  
**"You know I want you**  
**It's not a secret I try to hide**  
**I know you want me**  
**So don't keep saying our hands are tied**  
**You claim it's not in the cards**  
**Fate is pulling you miles away**  
**And out of reach from me**  
**But you're here in my heart**  
**So who can stop me if I decide**  
**That you're my destiny?"**  
  
He lifts his gaze from the keys to the Queen's, a soft smile at her.  
  
**"What if we rewrite the stars?**  
**Say you were made to be mine**  
**Nothing could keep us apart**  
**You'd be the one I was meant to find**  
**It's up to you, and it's up to me**  
**No one can say what we get to be**  
**So why don't we rewrite the stars?**  
**Maybe the world could be ours**  
**Tonight"**  
  
Anne wraps her arms around herself in nervousness, yes she has sung in front of people before (that is her job after all), but duets? Yeah not much. Especially if the person playing the piece is your former betrothed.  
  
Glancing at his supportive smile, she hums the next verse and decides to give it a go.  
  
_"You think it's easy..."_ She laughs bittersweetly.  
  
_"You think I don't want to run to you_  
_But there are mountains_  
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_  
_I know you're wondering why_  
_Because we're able to be_  
_Just you and me_  
_Within these walls_  
_But when we go outside_  
_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all..."_  
  
She walks closer to the piano and leans her back against it, arms crossed as she looks down.  
  
_"No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you'll be mine?_  
_Everything keeps us apart_  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_  
_It's not up to you_  
_It's not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_  
_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_  
_Tonight"_  
  
Harry somehow manages to nudge her while playing. Glancing at him fully, she can't help the small grin spreading on her face as they sing the chorus.  
  
**_"All I want is to fly with you_**  
**_All I want is to fall with you_**  
**_So just give me all of you_**  
  
**_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_**  
**_Is it impossible?_**  
  
**_Say that it's possible_**  
  
**_How do we rewrite the stars?_**  
**_Say you were made to be mine?_**  
**_Nothing can keep us apart_**  
**_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_**  
**_It's up to you_**  
**_And it's up to me_**  
**_No one can say what we get to be_**  
**_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_**  
**_Changing the world to be ours"_**  
  
Percy kept one hand playing, the other cupping her face as he leans over the piano.  
  
Anne was leaning in, as was he, both lips are parted.  
  
For a moment, everything seems perfect.  
  
Until something, or rather someone, knocked her down. Slapped is the most accurate term for this.  
  
As she rubbed her left cheek, she looks up to find the malicious look of Mary Talbot.  
  
A quick glimpse to Northumberland, even he was surprised at his "wife's" actions.  
  
The green clad queen was about to retaliate until she feels the leather adorned hands of the guards.  
  
She doesn't even need to look back to know who's deep belly laughter echoing in her ears belonged to.  
  
She blearily realized that she was being brought outside, Percy and Talbot blending into the crowd as she was escorted to the scaffolding.  
  
Her breathing became erratic as she was forced down to her knees, a blindfold shielding her eyes.  
  
She barely hears the footsteps of the executioner as the cheers begin to grow stronger.  
  
The sword was unsheathed, she prepares for the blow.

* * *

  
She wakes up, hair stuck to her face, panting as if she was drowning.  
  
Anne sits up of her bed immediately, her thoughts swirling like a typhoon.  
  
She almost misses the familiar knock pattern on her door as she wearily answered "come in".  
  
A pair of magenta colored eyes followed by the recognizable pink tipped hair popped into her field of vision.  
  
"Hey Annie, you okay?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well..." The teenager rubs her arm, "I heard you saying some things when I passed by your door and I got worried and..."  
  
Anne smiled at her, and stood from her bed and makes her way to the doorway where Katherine is stationed.  
  
"Well no need to worry Kit, its just the same old same old," she waves a dismissal hand, "nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asks once again, magenta eyes seeing her green ones, taking note that they were not glinting with the usual mischief...  
  
"Yep, I'm sure" she kisses Katherine's hairline, "now gets some sleep, we have a show tomorrow" she gives her younger cousin a hug.  
  
Kit seems content with the response. Waving her goodnight, she retreats back to her bedroom.  
  
Once Anne was sure she was out of sight, she shut her bedroom door and slumped behind it. Tucking her knees under her chin, she was vaguely aware of the unshed tears spilling.  
  
"Goddammit..."  
  
Wiping her eyes furiously, she stands and goes to her desk, running her hands through her hair to somewhat ease herself.  
  
Once calmed down, she pulls out the drawer and brings out the only item in it.  
  
The music box.  
  
Running her thumb over the familiar [blue faded lion crest](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pngguru.com%2Ffree-transparent-background-png-clipart-kabku&psig=AOvVaw0jusZjQEEyePi_onKkHXu6&ust=1600938537818000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMCL5or4_usCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD) at the lid of the contraption, a droplet falls on it.  
  
  
_"You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_But I can't have you_  
_We're bound to break and my hands are tied"_

* * *

  
The Queens do not mention the red rimmed, puffy eyes once she goes down for breakfast.


End file.
